The american dragon has a partner!
by snogboxwibblywobbly
Summary: What if Jake suddenly has a new training partner thats also a dragon? Only chaos erupts!
1. A new partner?

**I love The American Dragon Jake Long so I'm going to write a fanfiction about it!!!!YAY!! Runs around in a circle laughing hystrically cough Anyway, This is my third fic...so please be nice. Review if you have the chance please!!!Oh and I will update real soon on My drake and Josh one, don't worry!!I just sorta have a writers block on that one and needed something else to put my mind on!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This is the American Dragons home...I have to live with them? Oy vey." A young girl with short light purple hair slapped her hand on her forehead looking away from the house that she was suppose to be living at, protecting the American Dragon. "Did I really want to take this job??"

"May we help you??"

The young girl looked up and blinked acouple of times as she stared at a old really short man standing before her. A grey wrinkly dos was standing next to the man, on only two of his paws.

"Um..might this be the Long family home?"She suddenly didn't feel so sure of herself anymore like before.

The old man nodded. Suddenly, the young girls eyes widened as she realized who the old man was, smelling the super strong aura of magic coming off of him.

"Master Lao Shi! It's an honor!" She quickly fell on one knee, bowing respectfully towards the powerful master. He gasped and exchanged a glance with the Shar Pei besides him.

"Who are you young lady?" Master Lao Shi asked looking at the girl cautiously.

The girl bowed lower, putting her hand on her heart.

"Forgive me for my loose tongue. I'm Tashanah Mustang, the Mindknight Dragon, sent by the Dragon Council to watch over and protect the American Dragon. But you can just call me Tasha."

Tasha heard the expected gasp from the old man and the dog yelled, "Well what do you know? The council doesn't seem to trust Jake with just being in your care-"

"No!Not at all. I asked for the job to assist the American Dragonin his troubles for further training." Tasha defended, standing up quickly.

The old master nodded knowingly and replied, "The council has notified me, " "Say, what? You didn't tell me any of this lingo gramps." The dog interupted.

"Foo dog, I wished to have Jake not find out about the add on of another dragon just yet.If you please, Tasha, follow me. I shall have you meet my grandson."

The purpled hair girl nodded and fixed the strap of her backpack into a more comfortable position.

"I guess i can say, welcome to the group Midnight."

Tasha smiled at the dog named Foo-Dog and decided to ask why his name was Foo-Dog at a later time, finding his name was paculier(1)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAY WHAT!?!"

Tasha winced at the boy around her age, lod remark, jumping back in surprise. A few minutes ago, he was something like hitting on her, although she thought it was a little bit funny.

"She's going to be training with us for a little while,as orders from the dragon council." Gramps replied back, unphazed by the surprised shock that the American Dragon let out.

"B-but w-why?" Jake stuttered out running his hand through his black hair. Tasha smiled, she was starting to like the American Dragon's body language.(2) Jake saw her smirk and a small light red blush formed on his cheeks. He suddenly felt embarrassed. Tasha noticed his embarrassment, and quickly looked away, blushing herself. She always felt embarrassed when someone else blushed, even if she didn't know them. It was like she embarrassed herself, even though she didn't do anything. Foo- Dog chuckled seeing the two blushing teens.

"It is imperitive that we heed the Dragon Councils words and take Tasha in as one of the Long family until the Council feels fit that she may return to the Magic Realm." Gramps, as Tasha was instructed to call him, pointed out in a matter of factly tone.

"Hey, Jakey, just think of it as more training on your part." Foo-Dog added in and Jake looked up at Tasha, a smile on his face.

"I guess if we have to, i don't see anything wrong with it.It maybe kinda cool, yo."

Tasha smiled and blushed more on instinct likeing his answer, She secretly wondered if he would turn her away.She wouldn't keep the job if Jake didn't want her to train with him.

"Excuse me, but where am I going to um...live?" Tasha asked, bringing everyone back away from their original question.

It was quiet for a moment before Gramps said, "I will talk to my daughter and see if she can set up the guest room in Jake's house. If it can't be helped, you will live with me and Foo- Dog for the time being."

Tasha nodded and Jake yelled out, "A girl's going to be living in my house?? What if Dad finds out that she's a dragon??"

"Do not worry, Jake. Your mother will come up with a believeable fib that would help us in this situation."

"I could pretend that I'm a foreign exchange student. I do speak four different languages." Tasha added in to help the three males out with a lie.

"Wow! You do?" Jake asked amazed.

Tasha nodded and smiled brightly. She was making fast friends with Jake, just like she hoped. "In the Academy, they teach us different languages to help with the magical creatures that may speak a different language."

"How come you didn't teach me any new languages, G?" Jake asked his grandfather disappointedly.

"i c-could help you learn some languages! We are suppose to be learning from each other." Tasha informed, becoming excited.

"No kidding!!Sweet yo!I could be all like impressing the lady's with some _love_ talks!" jake yelled throwing his fist in the air.

Tasha laughed and Gramps shook his head hopelessly at his grandson.

"Some thing tells me that he'll be getting more out of this then Midnight Gramps."Foo-Dog said, motioning towards the two teens who were not having a conversation together, Jake doing more of the talking.

"Let us hope, Foo-Dog, that Jake does learn from all of her adventures that Tasha has learned, and his to her." Gramps said, watching on with Foo-Dog, the two teens seeming to forget that the two were not alone in the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to the Long family, Tasha. I hpope your stay here in New York will be a enjoying time."Johnathan Long, greeted Tasha, putting his arm around Jake's mother's shoulders. Jake's mom held out her hand and Tasha took it politely, saying in a thick French accent, "I hope so too, and I can not thank you how much I can stay. I hope I'm not imposing."

"Not at all!We would love to have you in our home!It willl be a learning experiance for the whole family!" Jonathan said excitedly, squeezing Susan's shoulders more.

Tasha smiled and suddenly a small girl asked in French, "You must know alot of France's culture. France amazes me so!" "Then I can get to know you alot more." Tasha answered back in French, making the little girl smile wider.

"Well it seems like you and Haleykins will get to know eachother so well!" Jonathan said, placing his hands on Haley's head. She looked up at him and looked like she was going to take it off, but when she glanced at me, she wanted to be polite.

"Now our son, Jake-Hey, where _is _Jake honey?" Jonathan looked around and Tasha looked up at the window that was opened, Jake's dragon form slipping through it quickly. He snuck out when his Grandfather called for him, without his father knowing.

"Hey Jake! We have a guest!Come down here buck roo!" Jake's dad called after him and Tasha waited paitently as a voice called down, "Coming!!"

Tasha smiled kindly at Jake as he walked down the stairs, but she quickly looked away when she saw him trip down the last stair when he looked up at her, She tried not to laugh, at least not until she was alone in her new room.

Jake walked over to his parents, laughing nervously and Jonathan put his hand on his shoulder. "Son, this is Tasha. She's the exchange student from France, the one that's going to be living with us in our spare room."

Tasha bowed politely and made it seem like she never met him before."Nice to meet you Mr.Jake." She still had a nice French accent to her and Jake's eyes widened some with shock. He didn't say anything to her and when she stood up straight, she cleared her throat, snapping Jake out of his stupor.

"What's the matter honey? Your abnormally quiet." Susan said, looking down at Jake nudging him in his side.

"o-OH! It's nice to meet you!Sorry I kinda had something in my mind, um...yo." Jake recovered and Tasha nodded, Susan giving her a relieved look.

"Well come on in, we'll help you unpack."

_'Seems like this is going to be a fun job.'_ Tasha mused to herself and followed the long family into the house, glancing at Jake curiously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1)Sorry, I kinda suck at spelling so please don't give me flames about it**

**(2) I wasn't sure how to explain how it looked like jake was acting to the news about Tasha going to train with him.**

**Sooooo, how'd ya like it???Send me some love(it means reviews 3 )**


	2. A wish to be cherished

**Here's another chapter of The American Dragon has a partner!!!Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tasha blinked up at the school before her eyes. It was actually the first time she's been to a human's real school and she didn't try to hide the excitement that was running through her.

"Let me take a wide guess and ask, have you ever been to a human's school?"

Tasha glanced at the boy and shook her head repeatedly. "We were forbiddened to learn about Human life, only the things we had to know about the huntsclan."

"That's wack yo! T' when your here, you're going to learn all about how we human's live if it's the last thing I do!" Jake said, playfully punching Tasha's shoulder as a huge smile spread on her face,"No kidding!?! You promise!?" She yelled/asked, looking at him hopefully.

Jack nodded and Tasha jumped in the air once excitedly, before she noticed the people passing by where staring at her wierdly as they passed her. She blushed and retained her calm nature again, putting on her thick French accent."I mean, it will be an honor, Jake."

He smiled and motioned for her to follow him when all of a sudden, a dark tanne girl ran up to them, yelling, "Jakey!Come on!We need to practice our olleys!"

Tasha blinked confused and mused to herself, _'Olleys?'_

"Ah hold on Trix', I need to accompany Tasha around the school today." Jake exclaimed , motioning towards the short purple haired girl next to him.

"Who's she?" A boy asked doubling over some, showing the three teens that he was running. "Spud, don't be all sweatin' on me!" The one named Trixie complained, taking a wide side sideways away from her exhausted friend.

"Hey Spud. Guy's this is Tasha, the new exchange student from...uh..." Jake looked over at Tasha and she quickly interfered, "France. Nice to meet you both."

"Yeah! I-I meant France!"Jake quickly added in and Tasha sweatdropped, holding her hand out to Trixie. Trixie blinked at the hand for a moment before asking, "Uh..what is that?" She pointed to her outstretched hand. Tasha looked at her hand confused, and turned it over to see that it was just her regular plain old hand. Nothing was wrong with it.

"Um...A handshake?"

Trixie shook her head, "Girl! People these days do not do handshakes! That is only for old people! Here, let me show you how it's done in New York." Before Tasha could even react, Trixie grabbed her hand, molding it into a fist and then lightly tapped it with her own fist.

"There. Now your getting it!" Trixie exclaimed, looking at Tasha victoriously. Tasha could only blink for a moment, and then smiled uncertainly. Trixie saw the uncertainity and laughed.

"Don't worry. While ya here you'll learn all about New York traditions!"(1)

Tasha smiled and then nodded her head. "Oh! i sure hope I will!"

Before anyone could say anything, Spud held his fist out and said, "Nice to meet a pretty lady like yourself! I'm Spud, Jake's BEST friend."

Tasha blinked again and silently mused, _'I don't think he has all of the schrews in tight.'_

"Nice to meet you, uh..too, Spud." Tasha greeted and uncomfortably bumped fists with the boy. She felt wierd punching someone elses fist when she uses her fists to fight training. She had alot to get used to in the Human World.

"Come on Spud, can't you see that your scaring the girl??" Trixie scolded, grabbing Spud by the ear and dragging him away from Tasha and walking away from Jake. Trixie looked over her shoulder."Well? Are you two coming or are you going to just stand there looking all stupid and what not?"

Tasha's hand was grabbed and she blinked again, pondering that she was going to get used to Trixie's fake anger attitude while she was here. She wanted to make sure to know the distance between her normal behavior and her real anger. Just so she wouldn't make mistakes.

"Listen, I know that Trixie may sound like she's mad, but that's how she al-"

"Alway's acts. I could tell. You have real nice friends." tasha interupted looking at Jake. He looked back up at her surprised before smirking.

"Do they know that you are a dragon?"

Now Jake was really surprised. Should he just say the truth,or would she figure it out on her own? He wasn't sure, so he decided to tell the truth. "Yes."

"So that means that they know about the Magical Realm."

He nodded and Tasha bit her lower lip. Now she was just plain worried. She didn't want to tell the Dragon Council that human's knew about there realm, or Jake will be in really big trouble. It was at the top of the Most Forbidden list. Every dragon knew about the first rule because the punishment could be prison, or worse, death. But if Tasha lied directly to the council when they ask her that question, the same punishment would be added onto her. They would think that she was in cahoots with Jake.

Jake noticed the look on Tasha's face and asked, "What? Is there something wrong?"

Tasha looked at him for a couple of minutes, her mind debating loudly on if she should tell him or not.

"No, i was just wondering if I should tell them that I'm your new partner or not." She lied. She had to, but yet then she didn't, because she was actually thinking about that also in her mind. Just not so loudly as the other thought.

"Oh! It's all up to you T, I have no problem with that. There my best friends so I don't kinda like keeping secrets from them." Jake replied, looking over at his said friends, who were walking up ahead from the two of them. Tasha only looked at Jake and she knew. She knew that Jake cherished her friends and a really really small part of her wanted to be cherished by him, Just like Trixie and Spud.

_'Maybe, I won't be alone for the rest of my life.' _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1) I hope that anyone who lives in New York doesn't take what I wrote as an offense. I don't live in New York and I really didn't know what to call what Jake and them did everyday.**

**Oh, and since I revised this over and posted this again, I've read some of the review and the last sentence doesn't mean that there will be any romance between Tasha and Jake. I meant it for the fact that Tasha was always alone,that will be explained more in the development of the story!!**


	3. Author's note

**Hello eveyone! This is a very important note, I may not be updateing anytime soon since I have major writer's block!Please forgive me!!It's the same with my Drake and Josh story!!It may take a while to think of something so please be paitent..my brain can be really slow sometimes...**

**Sincerely, **

**fanofonepiece**


	4. What's gym?

**Hello eveyone! This took me a very long time to get up and I know that those who read this must be about to kill me for the really long update. SORRY!!! I've had major writers block and didn't want to update with a choppy chapter. So, for all of yous who have been waiting for the next chappie! ENJOY! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tasha lifted the new object in the air some, amazed by the wierd parchment. The teacher in the front of the class described it as a 'book', something that looked nothing like the scrolls she studied with back at Magic realm. How was she supposed to read the wierd writing on the wierd parchment? It wasn't in her tongue. Sure, she heard alot about the human world, but was never taught how to read the human's language. It was tough trying to learn how to talk like them.

Her observation of the textbook attracted the attention of the class and she was a little to busy trying to understand the text, to notice all the stares. Even Trixie and Spud were among the staring group.

Jake looked at her nervously and glanced around at the room. "Uh, T? T?" Tasha didn't hear Jake's nervous whisper, moving the book in the upside down position, all the while in the air. "T!" She jumped at the yell and her hand released the book, slamming on her desk, then making the loudest noise possible when it toppled off her desk. She cringed and looked down at the book. A light blush came to her face when she finally noticed the stares around her.So much for not being noticed.

"Uh..." She had to think up something fast for her wierd amazement that happened at the last minute. "The books in F-france are a bit different t-then here." She stuttered in a thick French accent and saw some of the kids give exchange glances with each other. Most of them still looked at her funny. Tasha looked at Jake for some help.

Jake quickly saw the look in the purple haired girls eye and yelled, "Yo, Uh, see this new move I learned yo!" He caught the attention of the class, much to Tasha's relief and took out his skateboard out of his desk (1).

Tasha watched on amazed as Jake jumped out of his seat, throwing the skatebaord on the ground and with one swift movement, jumped onto the skateboard, before jumping onto a classmates desk, grinding the edge. Some of the class cheered for his stunt and just as Jake looked about to dwell in the victory, the door opened and the teacher from before walked into the class. He immediately noticed Jake on his skateboard and yelled, "Jake, why is your toy out in my classroom! This is not one of your little sill-nilly playgrounds!" Jake winced and Tasha winced in her seat. It was because of her that the person she was supposed to be guarding got in trouble. "Sit in your seat Jake and give me your toy. You will be lucky if you have it at the end of class!"

"Aw, man." Jake complained and he picked his skateboard up, handing it to the teacher before he made his way back down to his seat that was two seats away from Tasha's. He looked so depressed that Tasha's guilt doubled ten fold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm really sorry, Jake, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Tasha's regular voice was back as the two teens headed down one of the school's hallways. Jake looked up at her and smiled, "You don't have to apologize, yo, you needed to get out of a sticky situation. I don't blame ya, T."

Tasha blushed and she clutched the book that she found fascinating to her chest, looking everywhere, except at Jake. Everytime he gave her a smile, she had to blush. It was a wierd new feeling that made her seem like she was weak all of a sudden.

"Anyway, before this gets a little to uncomfortable, what was goin' on in there with the book incident?"

Tasha looked down at the book in her hand and said, "I don't know what this 'thing' is. I never seen this kind of..object, before in my life."

"The academy really kept you locked up, huh?"

"No it's not that they did. I just learned more about the, " She looked around for a moment to make sure no one was listening to the conversation, "Magical realm." Her voice lowered down to a whisper, even though no one was listening.

Jake nodded like he understood, before pointing his thumb at his chest. "No problem, T. Just leave the human things up to me. I'll have you learning everything about us in no time. You can count on that, yo." Tasha smiled and nodded her head. She was going to look forward in learning more about this amazing world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasha had a class without Jake and found it to be alittle uncomfortable. People were running around in a large circle, wearing a different outfit then the one's that she saw them come in with. Turning her head to the side, a group of noys were running around with some medium sized orange ball, bouncing it around. She didn't know what she was looking at. She wondered if maybe she somehow wound up in where they kept crazy people by accident.

"You!" She jumped a foot in the air at the loud voice, whirling around. A burly middle aged man was pointing at her as he made his way over to her. Did she do something wrong by just standing there? The way the man was looking at her, it was like she did do something wrong. "Why aren't you warming up with the rest of the class!? Do you think your special enough to stand there without changing?" She leaned back some. What was this guy's problem?

"I-I don't know what you mean..." She said nervously and that seemed to anger the man more. "Your lucky that I don't send you to do fifty laps around the school maggot!! Tasha only stared blankly at the anger man. She didn't see why this man was yelling at her, She really didn't do anything wrong. The man seemed to get even more angrier. "That's it maggot! Sudden death dodgeball for your lip to a teacher! BOYS!!!"

Tasha's eyes widened as a handful of boys appeared out of seemingly no where, each having a poised red medium sized over their head. _'Was this some sort of defense lesson?'_ It was all confusing to her. One minute she was standing there and then the next, she was standing in front of an attack squad. Before she had a chance to voice her confusion to the huge man, the balls were launced at her at a given command from the huge man. The balls flew right towards her and her eyes widened before she dropped the book she was holding, flipping backwards four or five times. The balls ricoshaded off the area where she was just standing, and in a crouching position, she looked at the group of boys with wide eyes. The boys, and the man might she add, were stareing at her with wide eyes and slackened jaws.Now she was even more confused. She looked over to where one of the balls thrown at her rolled slowly towards her and she picked it up, glancing at the ball then back at the boys._ 'Am I supposed to throw it like they did? What kind of class is this? We definately didn't have these kinds of classes back at the academy.'_

Figuring that she was supposed to throw it back at the boys, she shrugged her shoulders, bringing her hand that held the ball, back, and she calculated the best area that would hit all the boys one at another, before launching it at the said area. The ball hit its mark and all at once, the boys were hit squarely on their foreheads, eminating with a yell before they slammed into the floor.

Tasha saw their humiliating defeat and blinked. She could've sworn that they would've dodged it, like her counterparts in the academy did before a duel broke out to prove to the Dragon Council how well their training was. These human's just stood there.

"You!" The big man yelled again and Tasha looked at him blankly. She expected the man the man to yell at her again, and present more boys with objects to throw at her, but instead, the man dropped to his knees, wailing, "You just took out my gold metal team in dodgeball! You're the first person who ever knocked them out in one hit! You get a A in gym for the whole month! Spare me!"

Tasha could only stare and blink at the man._ 'What's thing called gym?' _Maybe she needed to ask Jake to teach her about human life real soon...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soooo...Was that long enough to make up for the long time it took for me to update? Stay tuned for the next update!! The next chappie will have action, action, action!!**


End file.
